


Lily Knows

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Lily asks James out, and when he says no, her reaction is not what he expected.





	Lily Knows

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hey. I just love your work. Please write one soon. Can you write something about james snd sirius already being together in hogwarts and lily confesses her feelings towards james only to get refused. Make it fluff please. Thank you”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/174340725495/hey-i-just-love-your-work-please-write-one-soon)

Lily was still staring at him earnestly, waiting for an answer, and all James could think was that his little thirteen year old in-denial self would have loved this. “Er.”

Lily blinked at him. “Well that’s not encouraging.”

“Sorry I’m just- seeing someone.”

“Oh. Well er, this is probably really rude, but is that a _relationship_ or do I have a shot?”

“Merlin Evans, you don’t hold back do you?” She shrugged unrepentantly. “Er, yeah, it’s _definitely_ a relationship. Sorry.”

“Eh. It’s alright. I mean, I’m disappointed, but,” she shrugged again. “So.” A wicked grin stole across her face. “Tell me about them.”

“What? Are you joking?” he asked incredulously.

“I asked you out, you said no. This puts me firmly back into the mates territory, which means I get to mock you mercilessly for this.”

“Aww Lils, c’mon. I only told you because I was turning you down.”

“I know,” she said, a downright evil glint in her eyes.

James gaped at her. “You have got to be fucking kidding me. You are such a bastard!”

“I know. Now spill,” she said, giving his shoulder a shove.

“I- what- _no_ ,” he spluttered.

“Definitely not someone fifth year or younger, hell probably not even someone in sixth year. So seventh years,” she mused, rubbing her hands together as she thought. “It’s definitely not a Gryffindor bird.”

“Why are you so sure it’s not a Gryffindor girl?”

“Well it’s not me, Dorcas and Marlene and Mary are all shagging, and Alice is seeing Frank.”

“Oh.” James didn’t really need to know that Dorcas, Marlene, _and_ Mary were all together, but when he thought about it, it wasn’t really surprising. The three of them were awfully close, and they’d been switching who’s dating who over the past couple years.

“Actually,” she said, giving him a discerning once over, “I’m not sure it’s a girl at all. You haven’t shown any interest in me in years, and since then, nothing. In anyone.”

“Well if it’s not anyone, then what makes you so sure it’s not a girl?”

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, not threateningly, just thinking. “In fact… you and Sirius have been spending quite a bit of time together.”

James rolled his eyes. “Me and Sirius always spend time together. Your detective skills could use some work. You’re not pursuing a career as an Auror, are you?”

“You and Sirius do always spend time together,” she agreed, ignoring his other statements. “Which just makes it all that easier for the two of you to slide into bed together. God, how did I not see this from the beginning? I feel like an idiot.” With that, she spun on her heel and left.

James sighed, leaving as well. “Lily knows we’re together,” he announced as soon as he entered the dorm room. Peter and Remus were both in the common room, so he knew he didn’t have to worry about being outed to them, at least.

“I knew you’d tell the first person that asked,” Sirius said, not bothering to look away from his muggle magazine where he was laying on James’s bed.

“I didn’t tell her,” James argued, sitting down next to him and pulling off his shoes. “But she pretended to ask me out, so I told her I was seeing someone when I was turning her down so I wouldn’t seem like a toerag, and now she’s convinced it’s you.”

“But it is me,” Sirius pointed out.

“That’s so not the point, Si.”

“It’s _my_ point,” he said, with all the trained arrogance of wanting to piss someone off over the smallest things. Not that he thought it was going to make James angry, but it was funny all the same.

James chuckled. “Well _my_ point is that it’s not my fault, so we can both be right. Also we could be snogging right now, and instead you’re reading about bloody motorbikes _on my bed_.”

Sirius heaved a put upon sigh. He tossed his magazine to the ground and rolled over, pulling James down on top of him. “Put your money where your mouth is, Jamie.”

“What a hardship,” he said drily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
